jorjorswackyjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sans Undertale
ukom Sans Undertale, commonly known as Sans the Skeleton, or just Sans, is a minor antagonist in JorJor's Wacky Journey: Miidust Odyssey. He appears alongside his brother Papyrus Undertale in DAVIS' Mansion inthe Birabuto Kingdom and acting as DAVIS' butlers, they isolate and challenge Jorvin, Jordan and Lanie when the Jormoon Group enter the mansion and forces them into waging their souls against him in various video game challenges. His Stand is Megalovania. He originally appeared in Undertale as a major character, serving as a supporting character in a Neutral and True Pacifist Route and as the final boss and heroic antagonist in a Genocide Route. Appearance Sans appears as a short, slightly overweight skeleton with a dimpled smile, large eye sockets, and perfectly alligned teeth. He wears an unzipped blue hoodie, a white t-shirt/sweater, black shorts with white stripes, and a pair of sneakers/slippers. He has white pupils that disappear when he is serious or angered. When Sans uses telekinesis, his left eye flashes light blue and yellow, and his right pupil disappears. Personality Sans is laid back, often sleeping on the job and taking breaks, and even appears to act the same way in situations that would leave most people stressed or angered. His laziness is a combination of fatalism and apathy. He wonders if his indolence stems from his knowledge that any progress he makes will all be for nothing. Conversely, he suggests that this knowledge could be "a poor excuse for being lazy." He is shown to be very intelligent and highly proficient at video games: He defeated the likes of Lanie and Tatsuhiko, a child genius with an IQ of 190, albeit without the use of his Stand's ability to read minds. Though Sans is usually agreeable, he becomes eerily serious at particular moments. He is also observant; Sans can read people's expressions and can often tell when they have already done certain tasks. He enjoys making skeleton-related puns and it is hinted that he may be a talented comedian when he isn't serving DAVIS. He enjoys science fiction and loves to drink ketchup. He also hates making promises. Sans may have a scientific background.background. His familiarity with his Stand's powers suggest that he asks only Yes/No questions on a regular basis, knowing what his opponent will do, but not which move they will make. This is further supported by his asking a non-Yes/No question, only to be met without a response and his realization that the question must be a Yes/No one. Despite his laid-back personality, he is protective of his brother and pranked his rival King Dice as punishment for insulting his brother. He feels superior to his rival because of this precognitive ability, but, as noted by Jorvin and Jordan, lacks the shrewd and clever mentality that his rival developed as a gambler. Sans also has an attachment to the number 15 when picking numbers in his games. This is a reference to Undertale's release date: 15th September 2015. Abilities Megalovania: Sans' Stand. It resembles a Gaster Blaster with a mechanical, skeletal body. Much like King Dice's Stand, Hi-De-Ho Man, Megalovania's primary ability allows Sans to steal souls from someone who has recognized defeat in a game, which Sans typically uses in video games. Like Hi-De-Ho Man, the victims must pledge their souls first, but Megalovania is subtle enough to partially grab hold of the soul from someone taken by surprise. In one instance, it was able to grip Jorvin's soul without being able to steal it when Sans guessed a punch correctly. In theory, Megalovania is then free to attack the associated body part but was never seen doing so. Stolen souls are put inside specially-made game cartridges from Sans himself, and he, too, is free to gamble and release the souls under his control. Megalovania's second ability enables Sans to read souls. In effect, he psychically asks a nearby person's souls a yes or no question which the soul is obliged to answer, unbeknownst to the one being read, allowing Sans to secretly guess someone's intent. Megalovania visualizes a person as if through an infrared detector when reading souls and if the person lies, the colour of their aura changes, allowing him to determine that they are lying. When Megalovania detects a "Yes", the subject's aura flares up; when it detects a "No", the subject's aura points vertically. Sans is also free to examine several people at once, although he may forget about them. Gaming: Sans is fairly skilled at video games. He repeatedly challenges people in video games, notably Lanie, and continuously prevails. Teleportation: Sans can quickly travel or teleport using what he calls "shortcuts." Karmic Retribution: If Sans attacks someone and lands a hit, the person he hits will be under the effects of Karmic Retribution, where they will continue to take damage for a short period of time which can be stacked if the person is hit multiple times in a row. It is speculated that the damage it does may be weaker or have no affect at all if the person being hit has nothing to receive karma for. Telekinesis: Sans' eye flashes blue and orange when using telekinesis. When doing so, he can change the gravity of a person's soul, allowing him to slam them into walls and ceilings. He uses this ability along with his Stand to force his victims' souls into game cartridges. Synopsis TBA Trivia * He and Papyrus are the Telence T. D'Arby of Miidust Odyssey. * His Stand is named after the song that plays during his boss battle in Undertale, "Megalovania". * Sans' name alludes to the typefaces in which he speaks in: Comic Sans and Sans Serif. This is a reference to Helvetica, a webcomic about a skeleton named after a font. * Sans appears to be left-handed. * Sans speaks in all lower case, not even capitalizing name or sentence starters, with a few exceptions. This may be a representation of how lazy he is. * The fact that he challenges the Jormoon group through gaming is a reference to the Sans Gaming meme. Category:Stand users Category:Minor antagonists Category:Part 3: Miidust Odyssey Category:Enemies of JorJor Category:Status unknown